treasure_arena_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies
There are many strategies that can be applied to Treasure Arena. These Strategies will help you win almost every time! Use these strategies to your advantage. Circle Fire : This strategy involves circling your opponent and firing a weapon. The weapon should be either Shells, Arrows, or Orbs. Because of how close you are to your opponent the rocket and bomb splash damage would end up taking away health from you as well. This circling method is best with CPUs because of there AI telling them to chase you, therefore they get stuck inside the circle you create. Although this method is harder to accomplish on another player, it can still be applied to an extent. The opponent can get out of this circle very easy by sprinting. Switch-Hitting : This strategy involves Shielding (Pressing right click while using the sword) and then turning the shield off for a split second to hit before shielding again, preferably right after the opponent attacks. It can also work by changing to another weapon, like the shells, instead of attacking with the sword after taking off your shield (Although this is considerably harder). This is easiest against mobs and CPUs, because they attack in common frequencies. However, it is usually much better to use this on players instead of attacking without shielding. Special Stall : This strategy involves running away and fighting mobs and chests, and hitting players when easy, until your special meter is full. Once full, you go after other players if you are a mage or warrior. If you are playing as a rogue, you will have trouble with this strategy. If you find yourself cornered, you should shield and roll backwards past the person chasing you and sprint away. This strategy is harder in the Throne level especially because it is hard to run away. Mob Trapping : This strategy is similar to the special stall because it involves only killing mobs. Running around and going next to mobs will make them come after you, and if you do this with multiple mobs you can lead them all into and area that you want Treasure Escape : Treasure Escape refers to a group of strategies that involve taking the treasure chest. These strategies are related and can be use separate or together depending on the situation. Shield Stalling : When a treasure chest appears, then a strategy would be to take it before anyone else. This is dangerous, and not advised, because there will be many people (CPU or Players) that are going for the chest. There are many ways to deal with this, starting with shield stalling. Shield stalling is when a player stands by the Treasure chest with their shield on and while others fight and the chest spills coin. The player simply keeps their shield on and steals most of the coins. This strategy's flaw would be that if enough damage where taken to the shield it would break, and the player would be forced to run or fight. Bomb-Barding : When multiply players/CPUs are all fighting over the Treasure Chest, a strategy involving bombs can be used. If the Treasure Chest is in an enclosed room this strategy is best. Arenas with Close room spawning points are Throne, Dungeon, Cove. Use the Bomb Weapon and constantly fire in the room. The splash damage will destroy everything inside. Weapon Strategies : These are strategies that work against specific weapons, or weapons that are extremely similar (orb and arrow). Rockets : When dealing with rockets, it is important to get close. It is easy to do this with the shield, as the rockets do not explode when coming in contact to the shield. If the player is close enough, you can run up to them, causing them to hit themselves with the splash if they decide to attack, and with your own attacks they will lose more in the exchange. Sword and Board : The sword is possibly the most annoying weapon to deal with. Although it has little range, the shield and DPS will quickly grow old. To deal with players that abuse this, try and use the shells against him. You do not have to fire non-stop, because if they are shielding they will regenerate their stamina slower. Eventually they will run out and attempt to run. If possible, you can hit them with the shells and do a large amount of damage. Otherwise, attempt to use a projectile weapon. Repeat if necessary. Bombs : Occasionally you may find someone using the bombs to great effect. If this is the case, the best thing you can do is to sprint towards them. It takes a while for the bombs to go off, therefore you may run up to the enemy where the splash damage will also hit him. If he continues to use the bombs, you can simply shield and block out the damage you take, while the enemy will take damage. Orbs and Arrows : Just spam it Arena Strategies : These are strategies that are unique to each arena. Dungeon Hideout : When the treasure chest spawns on the shipping docks, a strategy would be to face the chest with your character's back to the dead end. If another player or CPU comes for the chest you could keep firing/swinging and run out, or you could try and fight for the chest. If you chose to fight then you have the advantage of the treasure chest blocking your opponents fire for a short time. This will drain some of your opponents fire power and stamina. Glade Courtyard Cove Throne Category:Stratagy Category:Other Pages